CP - June, 2385
This page chronicles posts #13761-13880 and spans the time of June 1st to June 30th of the year 2385. *CP - May, 2385 *CP - July, 2385 Earth Plots First Week Arriving to the planet from Cardassia, DAYIN LETHO-EVEK surprises his partner RAYLON EVEK, as well as KOHSII VENIK who is very pregnant. They make the decision to rush the pregnancy so Dayin can be there and DARON LETHO-EVEK is born June 01, 2385. Later, RAYLON wishes to celebrate his anniversary with DAYIN and arranges a nice night out. They talk and Dayin admits for his last assignment had to have his penis removed but is in the middle of getting it reconstructed. SIYAL INDUS visits with KOHSII in order to see the new baby and tell her friend she is going to Cardassia and will look after the stores as much as able. Second Week En route to the hospital to be induced, VYLIN ELBRUNNE starts to go into labour and does so very fast. ANDRUS ELBRUNNE has to deliver the baby and MORGAN ELBRUNNE is born June 11, 2385. Fourth Week Upset about the birth of Morgan and other things in his life, EDWARD ELBRUNNE relapses and takes another hit of TC, only to have CARLYLE SORENSEN see this and have to fight if he should take some too. In the end, CARLYLE goes to VYLIN ELBRUNNE and cusses her out for ruining the relationship and then ANDRUS ELBRUNNE goes to help his son. ANDRUS gets to EDWARD’s place and has him arrested before they have an argument about him relapsing and his future. Cardassia Plots First Week Arriving to the past, fCORAT DAMAR and fGWENI DAMAR are surprised when they are arrested as being impostors by the guards because of the Romulan threat. QUESTA DAMAR hears about the couple and goes to see them, fCORAT explaining he came back this time for fGWENI in hopes she could meet Questa and say her goodbyes. After fainting a couple of times, the co-wives are able to talk and fGweni finds out about fAarix being alive. fGWENI and QUESTA talk some more about Afon and Gweni talks about Brodel and Questa is able to give the woman some much needed advice. QUESTA then leaves her co-wife and has a conversation with SIYAL about Avarin and the wife coming back to be with her husband as much as she is able. Third Week Visiting with AVARIN INDUS, QUESTA DAMAR is saddened to see the state he is in, but he is trying to be optimistic. She tells him that his wife is coming back to Prime and would like to talk to him, but not over video just audio. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) arrives in the regular universe and tells CORAT DAMAR he is there to help. He learns that the man sent over was Damar’s future son and Onel explains he has been lost, but offers to send a man. Walking through the house BROSAN runs into fCORAT DAMAR and they talk about his son as well as Celar in the future. DURAS is excited and goes to speak wtih OZARA BRIK and is happy she is better. She is worried about the scare and asks if they could go to Earth to get married. With SIYAL INDUS back on the planet, she gives SHAYLA RESIO a start and they are able to talk about family and the kids. Fourth Week With the agent back from the mUniverse, QUESTA DAMAR is prepared to interview him when she finds out it is actually mAVARIN INDUS and her predatory senses go wild as she molests him. ONEL BROSAN (ERON BERN) and CORAT DAMAR then walk in and are able to get them secured. Getting better from the virus, OZARA BRIK is up and about when she meets with ONEL (ERON) they talk about Celar and then about her engagement to Duras, which leads him to tell her it is her fault Eron didn’t come back. OZARA goes back to her place really upset, but DURAS VENIK is there and is able to make her see that it wasn’t Eron saying those things and it wasn’t her fault. SIYAL INDUS is there to see AVARIN INDUS and is shocked by how he looks up happy to help him with whatever he needs. Bajor Plots First Week Hoping to celebrate BENJAMIN WOLFE-UNA’s bday a bit late, KITAAN DHOW brings the boy out and finds that Ben feels badly about going to Vulcan and how he already has a connection to Bajor. Bringing Benjamin back, KITAAN explains to KATAL UNA that maybe the boy should be given some martial arts training but she is hesitant because Ben may just be able to hurt them more. Second Week Now in the past, fCATHASACH UNA has visited with the Ioans and gotten some interesting information from Amity. Leaving the grounds, fCath runs into YINTAR IOAN and they get into a confrontation about Una minding his own business and Katal. fCATH then meets FARAN UNA and takes some time to speak with him, learning quite a bit. KATAL UNA returns and is floored upon seeing her dead husband. They talk and then have an intimate moment. KATAL and FARAN speak about their future and what this new arrival will mean for them. KATAL, FARAN and fCATH then have a chat together, deciding that fCath will go back to Earth with them and see where to go from there. Third Week Going to see his old fiancé ALLYSANN S’HARIEN, fCATHASACH UNA is shocked when KEHAL S’HARIEN gets confrontational with him and kicks him out of the house. fCATH is upset about this but then goes back to KATAL UNA and spends some time with her at dinner before he makes the decision not to go back without her. ALLYSANN is upset with KEHAL for his treatment of fCath and speaks to him about wishing to be more open with each other. JULIAN BASHIR has been working continuously on the cure for the Thermopox virus until RAJA BASHIR prompts him to go to bed. He then has an epiphany and discovers it, telling DURAS VENIK the news right away. Now JULIAN has time to look after things for his family, he talks to VIDIAL TARLICA about hiring another man for Raja and makes her think she is sick when she isn’t which totally freaks her out. Julian then ‘cures’ her and is able to get her promise to leave Raja alone. JULIAN is then approached by MIRIAME ALMIN who is happy to offer some massages to him for his head work and appreciation of Bashir’s efforts with NOAH ALMIN. Fourth Week Up in the mountains alone, KEHAL S’HARIEN takes some time to himself only to break down and have ALLYSANN S’HARIEN see it. They are able to have a heart-t0-heart and resolve some of their issues. Coming out of the wormhole, fAARIX DAMAR (BAHSIL ZAYAS) has been able to escape from the mUniverse and is stopped by T’POK and Bajoran security before claiming he is from the right side and kidnapped. fAARIX is brought to medical and checked out, prompting CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD to offer a ride to Prime. KEHAL is out working on some more furniture when ALLYSANN explains to him she wouldn’t mind a new greenhouse and her offers to build an entire house in the mountain like they want. KATAL UNA and fCATHASACH UNA are still together on the planet and he asks her to come back with him while he makes arrangements to stay in the past. As things get started on the house, ALLYSANN talks with her sister who is soon to be married, but KEHAL doesn’t think it will last. Vulcan Plots First Week En route to the planet, ISKANDER AL-KHALID and ILIAS AL-KHALID are able to bond more as father and son, while Ilias gets a lesson in piloting. Second Week Almost to Vulcan, ISKANDER AL-KHALID and ILIAS AL-KAHLID get an unexpected run in with the V’tosh K’tur who are ‘Vulcan’s without logic’ they have a large luxury space cruise ship and the El Aurians are invited onboard for some fun. ISKANDER goes into a private room with a woman named T’Pir and holds out before getting a massage. ILIAS, on the other hand is looking forward to exploring and has a fun time with a woman named T’Jal. Later, when T’Pir returns to ISKANDER and they have some naughty time despite his engagement to Margi. Leaving the ship, ISKANDER and ILIAS decide to go to Zalda and en route run into BAARIL JO’REK on the Vor’lagga who offers to give them a ride there. Mirror Universe Plots First Week Getting ready to leave mBetazed, fAARIX DAMAR (BAHSIL ZAYAS) is approached by mJAMES MUNROE about something before he is drugged. fAARIX wakes up with mJames all over him before mDAYIN LETHO comes in and the couple do things that could not be unseen. Second Week With fAARIX DAMAR (BAHSIL ZAYAS) on mTerok Nor he finds that mCYDJA BERN is now his mistress and she encourages him to be good. He agrees to be good and plays along with everything in hopes she will eventually give him the freedom mDAYIN LETHO has. Third Week Still playing along, fAARIX DAMAR is getting closer and closer to getting away from mCYDJA DAMAR but is getting more and more tainted by the things he’s seen and had to do. Romulan Plots Third Week Now on board the Vor’lagga, ISKANDER AL-KHALID and ILIAS AL-KHALID are welcomed by BAARIL JO’REK and RHIANA i’MESHESSIAN, the latter who brings the El Aurian’s to the quarters and offers to answer any questions. On board for a little while, BAARIL informs ISKANDER that they will be making a detour to Empok Nor as they have business to finish there for the Cardassians. Fourth Week Wishing to learn more about the ship, ILIAS AL-KHALID seeks out RHIANA I’MEHESSIAN and finds out that she is less willing to explain than he thought. They get into a brief argument and he discovers Rehal before making his way out. #06 June, 2385 #06 June, 2385 #06 June, 2385